


Old Twin Peaks fanart

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: I just got old art here
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going from first to last/present

This is my first Twin Peaks art, from when I first joined.  
28th of October 2019

This was when I self projected myself onto Coop making him have this face


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you haven’t been able to spend time with your Sheriff and now you finally do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this time I had to make Coop look a bit more feminine so my mom doesn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for Suptober!  
Harry and Cass swapped outfits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty self explanatory   
don't @ me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still embarrasses me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERMAN HARRY


End file.
